Levy McGarden
'Levy McGarden '''is the love interest of Jet, Droy and Gajeel Redfox in ''Fairy Tail. Biography Aside from having been at the guild since at least the age of 11, not much is known about Levy's past, but it is known that her fellow Shadow Gear members, Jet and Droy, have both asked her out at some point. Both, however, were rejected by her in a matter of seconds. She was also present to welcome Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna into the guild, happily speaking with the latter two siblings. Levy also has given Lucy the time of her life in the guild Romances '''Jet and Droy: '''Levy and Jet, as well as Droy, are childhood friends. Their friendship and teamwork prompted them to from the team Shadow Gear. The team is caught up in a "semi-love triangle." Both Jet and Droy love Levy, but when they confessed it to her, both were rejected instantly.Despite that, they didn't lose the love they have for her, even after 7 years of her absence.Levy notices the duo's attempts to get with her, but ignores them, preferring to keep their good friendship. The fact that both love Levy sometimes causes rivalry between them, but after finding out that Levy relationship with Gajeel Redfox grew, and that Levy possibly has a crush on him, they stopped believing that they stood a chance with her, much to their depression.Despite that, Jet and Droy are still often seen praising and observing Levy. '''Gajeel Redfox: '''Levy and Gajeel are very close friends and guildmates. However, the first time they ever met, they were members of rival guilds; Gajeel attacked Levy and her teammates, defeated them in battle, affixed them to a tree and brandished Levy's abdomen with the mark of Phantom Lord. After the war between the two guilds and Gajeel's subsequent entrance into Fairy Tail, Levy is still among those who casts doubt over the Makarov's decision to allow the man to join them. However, after Laxus attacks Levy whilst her team is bullying Gajeel, Gajeel blocks the blow for her, which lowers her suspicions. Levy is shown to care about Gajeel's well-being, as seen when she watched over him in his unconscious state on Tenrou Island and when she tried to stop him from baiting Laxus when he was slightly intoxicated.During the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Levy is among the eight candidates who are selected to take part in the test, something which has her show a lack of confidence. In the end, however, she is encouraged by Gajeel, who even volunteers to be her partner, which makes her blush. During the "Intelligence" part of the S-Class Trial, the Iron Dragon Slayer constantly annoys Levy, and tells her that if she wants attention from him, she should get stronger and fight him once in a while, completely disregarding Levy's disappointed feelings at his demeaning words. However, when Levy runs away out of frustration, Gajeel chases after her and saves her life from Yomazu and Kawazu, two members of Grimoire Heart. In the following instance, he told her to never leave his side since she is so small. During Gajeel's battle against Rogue, Levy shouts out in shock as Rogue obtains a strange power and injures Gajeel. As the battle continues, Levy watches as Gajeel is continuously beaten upon. Levy then watches in fear as Gajeel is being strangled, screaming for "Shadow" to stop, lest the Iron Dragon Slayer die. Levy cried when she sees Gajeel's suffering. However, Gajeel's eating of Rogue's shadows warrants Levy's full curiosity as she wonders what is happening. Once Gajeel has won the fight, Levy is then showed blushing with Cana at her side teasing her. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival